Somebody That I Used To Know
by ComingAndGoingByBubble
Summary: Glinda thinks back to her days at Shiz during picture day and how Elphaba had entranced her then.


Somebody That I Used To Know

Glinda the Good stared at the class picture that was just lying on the table in front of her. It had been taken in black and white while they had been at Shiz so many years ago. Glinda saw herself, Galinda back then, in the picture in the front row with Pfannee and Shen-Shen on opposite sides of her, all three of them in pristine white skirts and blouses smiling like they already knew they owned the whole wide world.

Glinda's eyes scanned the rest of the picture and her eyes landed on a much younger Elphaba Thropp in her traditional braid and blue suit. Her skin was darker than anyone else's in the picture. She was smiling in the picture, but it seemed forced and it was only with her lips. Purely Elphaba. Glinda barely remembered getting that picture taken but it must have been earlier in the year for Glinda guessed that she and Elphaba weren't friends yet.

Glinda put the picture down and sighed slowly.

"It's been four years since you've been gone Elphie and I'm still thinking about you," muttered Glinda wistfully as she tried hard not to dwell on thinking of her friend's death.

"Look at yourself Glinda, you're talking to yourself like some old crazy woman," added Glinda to no one as she sat in her chair still in her blue glittering gown. She leaned back, her back pressing hard against the wood and her eyes closed for a moment. In that moment she could see the photograph come to life right before her eyes. There she was all perky and happy smiling and whispering to Pfannee while Shen-Shen snickered at Elphaba who just happened to be walking by. Galinda smirked at Elphaba who kept her head down and rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"All right everyone!" yelled out the photographer, a small Munchkinlander gathering everyone in a circle, "I want the tallest people in the back row on the bleachers and from there everyone gets a bit shorter."

Everyone assembled themselves on the bleachers. Galinda, Shen-Shen, and Pfannee made sure that they were on the bottom and in the middle so that everyone could see them perfectly. Out of the corner of her eye Galinda saw that Elphaba had perched herself in the second row standing up. She was interrupted when Boq happily came over and sat himself down next to Galinda.

"How are you today Ms. Galinda?" he asked fixing the cap on his head and smiling at her. She returned his smile weakly.

"Just fine, thank you Mr. Boq," she said and with that she turned back to the conversation Shen-Shen and Pfannee were having. They were divulged in a talk about what kind of shoes were acceptable for girls to wear on a first date and Galinda sat there, just nodding at them. She wasn't really into this conversation but it was better to pretend to be in it than to be forced to talk to Boq. Galinda glanced back at her roommate the green jumping bean, who had now, took out a book from her shoulder-slung bag and was now reading seeing that there was no point in standing there like a fool until the picture was taken. Even though Elphaba was the laughing stock of Shiz, Galinda had to give her some props. She seemed like she didn't care at all what anyone thought of her. That was the complete opposite for Galinda, who craved for the spotlight and hugged the limelight.

"Ms. Galinda, did you hear me?" asked Boq, interrupted Galinda's train of thought.

Galinda blinked, and smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Biq. I mean Boq. I was lost in my thoughts."

"That's alright Ms. Galinda. I was just going to tell you that the photographer is ready to take the picture," said Boq.

"Oh," uttered Galinda and then she made an effort to make her hair fall towards one side than the other and then she posed for the picture.

"All right everyone, one… two…three," yelled the photographer and then he snapped the picture. He did two more takes and by the end of it Galinda's face had hurt from smiling so much.

Galinda looked back to the place where Elphaba had been staying after the picture and was surprised to see that her roommate had vanished.

She frowned, puzzled.

"Ms. Galinda? Is there something wrong?" asked Boq curiously noticing the blonde's confused expression.

Galinda cleared her throat, plastered a smile on her face and shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said still looking at the spot where Elphaba had been, entranced.

Back in the present Glinda was startled when her door was opened, and a maid came in to check up on her.

"The celebration is about to start Miss," said the maid quickly as she placed a note on Glinda's table.

"Please call me Glinda," insisted Glinda as she absentmindedly started to open the note when she noticed that the maid had cocked her head glancing at the photograph on the table.

"What are you looking at Miss Murth?" asked Glinda a bit coldly.

Murth jolted, startled and stammered an explanation, "The picture, Miss Glinda. Is that… you in the front?"

"Yes, it is," murmured Glinda as she glanced down at the note so she didn't see Murth's eyes widen in utter surprise until she half-screamed, "That's the Wicked Witch Of The W-"

"Miss Murth, hold your tongue!" snapped Glinda just to make Murth from saying her name out loud; it hurt too much.

"But that's- but it's… her," said Murth pointedly.

"Yes it is, you really didn't think she was that age once?" Glinda was getting mad at Murth, and the maid bit her lip hard.

"Did you know her?" was Murth's next question.

Glinda sighed, and looked at the note fully.

It read:

You're still my best friend. I miss you.

Elphaba

Glinda felt her heart stop, and her hands started to shake.

"Murth, where did you get this letter from?"

The maid thought for a moment, "From someone in a cloak outside of the Palace. They only said to give it to Galinda, but then I corrected them and said that it must be for Miss Glinda. Then the person left."

"Did you notice anything about them?" asked Glinda still fixated on the note.

"They had black pretty hair that was long, but I couldn't see their face. Why do you ask, Miss Glinda?"

Glinda looked up at Murth and swallowed hard, "No reason."

Murth nodded and turned to leave when something stopped her.

"Miss, if I may be so bold… did you know her? The Wicked Witch? I only ask because it is the anniversary of her death."

Glinda stayed silent for a moment, "She was just somebody that I used to know," she replied.

Murth left then and Glinda glanced back at the note.

"I miss you too, Elphie…"

**Long time, no see right? I really wanted to write this one shot about Glinda knowing that Elphaba was somewhat alive. And then this popped into my head. Oh and yes Miss Murth is the name of the maid in Out Of Oz. I borrowed it.**

**Review please!**

**Bubble**


End file.
